


Is our love really so sinfull and vile?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Feels, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Finland is happily walking together with Sweden, Sealand and Hanatamago, when he remembers a sad memory from the past...





	Is our love really so sinfull and vile?

One bright morning,

Finland, Sweden, Sealand and Hanatamago,

Were happily walking on the streets of Stockholm...

-...Then I told him: "No matter what others tell you, you shouldn't listen to them! You have a right to choose and follow your own dreams!".-Sealand was telling, as he skidded happily by his "parents". - I said some really wise words, right? Aren't I going to become a great nation soon? Aren't I...?

-...Mhhm…-Sweden said, with an almost nonexistent smile. Sealand was growing up so fast. Even if he was acting like a little kid sometimes...-...I'n t'e ne'r fut're…

-...Ruotsi is right, Sealand!-Finland said, with a smile on his face. Ruotsi looked so nice when he smiled...-You just have to continue working hard, and you will become a splendid nation in no time!

Finland didn't say it out loud,

But he was actually very happy...

…

To be with Ruotsi, Sealand and Hana,

To be able to walk freely with his family...

...

To be able to love them,

Without anyone judging him...

...

Without anyone hating him,

And wanting him to die...

…

Unlike long-long ago,

When it was so much different,

And so much harder for them all...

* * *

_A long time ago,_

_In the countries of Finland and Sweden,_

_LGBT people were hated and discriminated against..._

_..._

_Which also included the personifications of said countries..._

_..._

_That's why they decided to move away,_

_To a secluded house in the Tyloskog forest..._

_..._

_They wanted to be left alone,_

_They wanted to live as a family..._

_…_

_All went well,_

_Until one day..._

_..._

_-...W' w're f'nd…_ _O'r b'ss f'n'ly f'nd us...!_ _-Sweden said in a frantic voice, as he practically ran into the house.-...A'd t'y 're c'mn'g h're w'th s'me g'rds'...!_

__..._ _

_-...T-they found us...? A-and they are coming here...?-Finland asked, in shock and slight .-...R-right now...?_

__-...Y'h...T'y 're 'n t'e w'y…-Sweden admitted in sadness, before becoming serious.-...T'ke S'la'd 'nd H'na...A'd h'de b'fr' t'y c'm h're..._ _

__-...Hide...?-Finland said, in sadness and slight alarm.-...But what about you...? Aren't you going to hide together with us...? Ruotsi…?_ _

__-...C'nt...H've to st'll t'h'm...S' t'y w'n f'nd y'o…-Sweden said in determination, before he moved to stand next to the front door. -...G'...H'de...N'w…!_ _

__…_ _

__-...Let's go, Sealand, Hana...-Finland whispered sadly, as he motioned for them to follow him to their hiding place.-Let's hide together, like Ruotsi asks, okay...?_ _

__-...You want me to hide...? B-but papa is...-Sealand said in worry and sadness, before looking at Sweden's determined face and started to reluctantly follow Finland.-...Let's go Hana...To our secret hiding place..._ _

__…_ _

__After a few minutes,_ _

__The front door was broken down..._ _

____And the house was swarmed by guards..._ _ _ _

__-So this is where you were hiding all this time...?-Sweden's boss said in a mocking voice, as he entered the house and motioned to the guards to search it.-You actually thought that we won't find you?_ _

__…_ _

__Sweden just stood there,_ _

__Quietly looking as the guards started their search..._ _

__-Where is he...?!-Finland's boss said in annoyance and slight disgust, as he entered the house.-Where is that Suomi huora?!_ _

__…_ _

__Sweden just continued standing there,_ _

__As he ignored Finland's boss's outburst…_ _

__..._ _

__After two minutes,_ _

__The guards returned..._ _

__-We are sorry, boss.-One of the guards said to Sweden's boss.-We searched everywhere, but still couldn't find them._ _

__..._ _

_-Where are they?! Where are they hiding?!-Sweden's boss yelled in rage, as he turned to Sweden.-Tell me now, Sverige!_

_…_

_Sweden just ignored him..._

_…_

_-...Y-you! H-how dare you ignore me?!-Sweden's boss yelled in rage.-Tell me where they are! It's an order!_

_…_

_Sweden continued ignoring him..._

_…_

_-...Y-you skit!-Sweden's boss yelled, in rage and disgust.-First you and your fitta do such a vile and sinful act and now you dare to disrespect me?!_

_-You and Suomi have shamed us! You two have to be punished for your sins!-Finland's boss yelled in rage and disgust, as he took out the bible and opened it dramatically.-...We have to punish you in the name of god!_

_..._

_At the same time Finland was quietly hiding with Sealand and Hanatamago,_

_And was intently listening to every word that was said..._

_-...How original…-Finland whispered in sarcasm, sadness and slight annoyance.-...My mulkku boss is using the "We are doing it in the name of god" card, again..._

_..._

_-...Why are they so mean...? What "vile and sinful act" are they talking about...? -Sealand whispered, in confusion.-...Doesn't the bible say again and again that people should love one another...? Why is it suddenly something "vile" and "sinful"...?_

_-...There are actually multiply verses in the bible that talk about loving one another, like Proverbs 10:12 "Hatred stirs up strife, but love covers all offenses.", John 13:34-35 "A new commandment I give to you, that you love one another: just as I have loved you, you also are to love one another. By this all people will know that you are my disciples, if you have love for one another" and 1 John 4:7-8 "Beloved, let us love one another, for love is from God, and whoever loves has been born of God and knows God. Anyone who does not love does not know God, because God is love."... -Finland informed in a serious voice, before getting sad and slightly annoyed. -...But people tend to ignore or outright deny those verses and their meanings, when it clashes with their reasoning for hating and discriminating against those who are different from them...-He explained, in sadness.- ...Instead, they use the "We are doing it in the name of god" card, as a reasoning for their evil doings..._

_..._

_It was quiet,_

_Until suddenly,_

_A punching sound was heard..._

_..._

_Followed by another one,_

_And another one..._

_-You are a failure! A disgrace!-Sweden's boss yelled, as more punching sounds were heard.-A pathetic excuse of a nation!_

_..._

_Finland was shocked..._

_..._

_Ruotsi's boss was punching him!_

_Even thought Ruotsi did nothing wrong!_

_-...M-mama...I-I am scared...-Sealand suddenly whispered, in sadness and fear.-...W-why are they doing this...? W-why are they punching papa...? W-why do they hate us so much...?_

_-...I don't know why they are doing this, either..._ _I don't know why they hate us so much..._ _-Finland said in sadness, as he hugged Sealand tightly.-...All we are doing is living as a family in this house in a secluded forest...Is that really so bad...?_

_Finland said in sadness,_

_As the punching sounds continued..._

_…_

_Why did Ruotsi have to go though this...?_

_Why did he have to be harmed for their sake...?_

_…_

_Finland couldn't listen to this any longer..._

_…_

_He had to save Ruotsi!_

_-...Sealand, stay with Hana.-Finland whispered in a determined voice, as he exited the hiding place.-I am going to help Ruotsi!_

_…_

_He ran as fast as he could,_

_As he still could hear the sound of punches..._

_-Stop it!-Finland yelled, as he ran into the room where Sweden, their' bosses, and the guards were.-Stop hurting Ruotsi!_

_-...F-Fi'lan'...? W'y ar' y'u…? Di'nt I t'll y'o t'...?-A bloody faced Sweden whispered in shock and concern, before making a scared face expression. -...Y'u c'n't b' h're…! G't aw'y b'fo'r…!_

_-I won't!-Finland yelled in determination, as he walked to and stood between Sweden and their bosses. -I won't hide when you are in danger!_

_…_

_-...Suomi...So you finally crawled out from your hole...-Finland's boss said, in annoyance and disgust.-Are you ready to accept your punishment?_

_-Yes, I am...-Finland said in determination, as he moved to look at his boss.-But first I want you to promise to leave my family alone..._

_…_

_-And why would we do that...-Sweden's boss said in annoyance and disgust, as Finland's boss moved to stay to the left of him.-...Fitta Finland...?_

_-Because I am the one you are really after...I am the one responsible for starting this "vile and sinful act" you talk about...-Finland said, in conviction.-I was the one who decided to run away from Tanska with Ruotsi, which led to the start of our relationship...If I didn't, we may not have become the family that we now..._

_-F'nl'nd...Wh't 're y'o s'yin'...?-Sweden said, in shock and concern.-...I' w's m' wh' d'cid' th't y'o 're m' w'fe..._

_-I was the one who started it! If anyone has to pay for it, than it's me! -Finland explained, in a determined voice.-...If it's really so "vile" and "sinful" for us to love each other...So much that only death can clean it...-He whispered in sadness, before making a determined face expression as he lifted his arms to the sides.-...Then you should kill me here and now!_

_…_

_-...S-Suomi...Y-you...-Finland's boss said, in shock and disbelief.-...Y-you are ready to throw away your life for Ruotsi's sake…?_

_-...N', F'nl'nd…! Wh't 're y'o s'y'ng?!-Sweden yelled, in sadness and concern.-...G't aw'y fr'm 're wh'n y'o st'll c'n…!_

_-Leave mama and papa alone!-Sealand yelled in rage, as he ran into the room with Hanatamago by his side. -Don't you dare hurt my family!_

_-...S'l'nd…? H'na…? Y'u t'...?!-Sweden said, in concern and disbelief.-..._ _W'y ar' y'u h're…?!_ _I t'ld y'u t' h'de…!_

_-I can't do that!-Sealand yelled in sadness, as he moved with Hanatamago to Finland's and Sweden's side. _-I am just a small port in the middle of the ocean...No one ever considered me as a nation...I was always ignored...I was alone for so long, that I thought no one cared for me...I felt so lonely that I auctioned myself online...-He told, in sadness.-...That was when you adopted me...When I became a part of your family...When I could finally feel loved...-He said in gratitude and happiness, before making a determined face expression.-That's why I can't hide when they are hurting you two! You two are my Mama and Papa! You are the only real family I ever had!-He said, before suddenly starting to cry.-A-and I can't lose you now!__

* * *

Things started to change afterwards,

Thought Finland still didn't know why...

…

And did it really matter...?

Now when things started to show up...?

Now that they are free to love one another...?

Now that they can live freely as a happy family...?

-...F'nl'nd…? 'Re y'u f'li'g 'kay...?-Sweden asked in concern, as he stood before Finland. Why did he suddenly black out...? Was he hurt or...?-...D'd y'u g't s'ck…?

-No, Ruosti…! I am okay!-Finland said, happy that Sweden was concerned for him. He looked scary, but he was actually really nice. A shame not many people knew it...-I just remembered something that happened in the past, is all!

-...'F y'u 're s're y'u 're 'kay...-Sweden said in relief, before walking to Finland's right.-...l't's g' c'tch 'p t' S'l'nd...

…

It really didn't matter now,

The past should remain in the past,

And the future was what they should be moving towards...


End file.
